The Vanishing: An Outcast Invasion
by Sky Fighter Alliance
Summary: FINISHED! The Outcasts attack Arcadia and overrun it overnight, pitting everybody into a deadly quest to restore the worlds of Arcadia.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I've created, therefore I don't own any of Anthony Bault's characters, nor do I own DBZ, SoA, Ranma ½, Sonic, Mario, and anyone else you could find hanging around in Mobotropolis!  
  
This is a repost of the story by Link, King of Rogues. The difference this time is that both Link and Deadly Warrior are working on it!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a dark, stormy night like no other. The residents of Mobotropolis were all in their homes, with the doors locked and their homes silent.  
  
It almost seemed like nobody lived there as the rain poured unusually hard, forcing even those used to that kind of weather to take shelter.  
  
Lightning torn through the dark sky, as if exiting the void itself which was hanging over Mobotropolis.  
  
In a single bed, in a house indistinguishable from the others, a single pink hedgehog jumped up, screaming from her nightmare.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Mary ran in. Amy pointed at the window, "They came through the window, grabbed me and jumped out!"  
  
Mary looked at the window, seeing nothing beyond a single sheet of darkness that covered all, "Amy, it's safe. You can come to my room if you wish,"  
  
She took the little hedgehog's hand, and walked out.  
  
On a tree outside, a dark form lurked under the pouring rain, "Afraid, I see...They should be!"  
  
What seemed like a huge dark blanket surrounded the city from every side, and broke through the walls that guarded it.  
  
Immediately, the sirens sounded throughout the night sky, waking everybody up.  
  
Anthony teleported into the meeting room, arriving at the same time as Mary and Amy.  
  
"Geez, Anthony!" said Sonic, "Wasting no time at all! I have to fear my reputation of being the fastest person to reach my goal!"  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"We're under attack! The radars just noticed them as they were too close to the city!"  
  
"They were using the storm as a cover, whoever they are!"  
  
Sounds of gunshots and inhuman growls were heard outside, then the guards screamed one last time before a sickening rip was heard.  
  
"Good god! What could that be?" Sally shouted.  
  
"Sally, Sonic, everybody...leave!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's no time for heroic stands!" shouted Amy, "We don't even know what we're facing!"  
  
The door burst open, and a huge centaur appeared, "All those who stand in my way shall be crushed!"  
  
"Sonic, LEAVE!" shouted Anthony, walking toward the centaur.  
  
"You dare step before me, human! Now, kneel, and I shall spare you!"  
  
Anthony couldn't believe his eyes as several hundred attackers appeared in the corridors, crushing each other and running at him.  
  
Taking his chance, he lifted the centaur and threw it at them, crushing several. He then ran out after the others, only to find that they were surrounded by an incredible number of attackers.  
  
"You will die! All of you!" an attacker shouted and attacked.  
  
Anthony dodged sideways and pilled out his lightsaber, swinging it around on their heads.  
  
The Heroes of Arcadia fought back, starting to beat up their foes by the dozens.  
  
"Guys, they're not strong at all! What causes trouble is their numbers!"  
  
Vegeta shot a large beam of energy which took out at least a couple thousand.  
  
They turned around to find that the Centaur had landed behind them.  
  
"You shall die now!" he said, grabbing Anthony by the throat and lifting him off the ground.  
  
Anthony's face turned red, then blue.  
  
"You're killing him!" shouted Amy, activating her armor and firing a shot at the centaur, making him drop Anthony.  
  
"Little girl, you shall die very, very young!" he shouted, and roared with his legs raised up, then charged forward, right at her.  
  
She looked at him, terrified. Anthony jumped and stuck his lightsaber into the centaur's throat.  
  
The centaur fell down, defeated.  
  
"This city is swarming with them! They've managed to break into everything, even the Royal Palace!" King and Queen Acorn approached with several royal guards armed to the teeth, "You must go!"  
  
"Not without you!" said Sally.  
  
"It's my duty to stay here! You, however, have a good chance by regrouping and coming back here to take this city back!"  
  
Several attackers (with high tech guns) fired in their direction.  
  
"Go, now!" he shouted, but nobody moved.  
  
"I'll follow you!"  
  
T-Bone landed his helicopter in front of them, "Get in, NOW!" he seemed panicked.  
  
Anthony turned around and saw King Acorn's guards falling rapidly by the attackers in close quarters.  
  
"T-Bone, go! Leave!" shouted Anthony, running at King and Queen Acorn.  
  
"Anthony, no!" shouted Amy.  
  
"Shutting the doors! Watch your hands!" said T-Bone, and Amy looked at him angrily.  
  
"Why do we have to leave him here?"  
  
T-Bone took the helicopter to a high altitude, "Those guys...they are death itself..." he said, "I've seen them before."  
  
"What are they?" asked Sally.  
  
"They can only be described as Outcasts," he replied, "They are fueled by great rage. They came out of nowhere, and took over Area 51. Right now, they've got the Portals under their control, and they're moving their great forces from one world to another..."  
  
"Are you suggesting that they're planning a universal invasion?" said Vegeta, laughing.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying!" replied T-Bone, "They want to turn the tide, or so they say..."  
  
"Well, they're pretty weak for the biggest part. How did you escape?"  
  
"I was thrown into the portal right before it was sealed shut..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but it did..."  
  
"Where are we heading?"  
  
"The Floating Island. Hopefully they wouldn't know it exists, and it would remain that way..."  
  
As they approached the Floating Island, they saw that it had been raided and destroyed, turning it into one big lifeless rock floating in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"How could this have happened?"  
  
At this point, Amy was choking in her tears, "This is just another dream! Please, God!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not a dream, it's a nightmare," said Sonic, "And it's real!"  
  
Sally shot a glance at him, "Sorry..." he said.  
  
They touched down on the Floating Island, and got off the chopper.  
  
"It's worse than I have thought..." said Mary.  
  
Vegeta touched the ashes, "They used fire to destroy it..."  
  
"I hope Knuckles is okay!" said Chuckles.  
  
Right then, a weak groan of pain came from behind a rock. They ran to it and found Julie-Su, gunshot wounds on her chest.  
  
"Julie-Su! What happened?"  
  
"They came..." she said weakly, "They took the Master Emerald...and Knuckles...tried...stop them...I couldn't..."  
  
"Shh..." said Elias, "You fought well..."  
  
"No! leave me in peace..." she spat, "I want to be alone..."  
  
"I've seen just about enough deaths here today!" said T-Bone, "I have some medical experience! I might be able to help you!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was brought into the interrogation room, where a cloaked figure stood.  
  
"Sit down, Gamemaster!" he said, "Don't be surprised. I know all about you..."  
  
"Who are you?" he said.  
  
"I am just...a normal person. At least I used to be, until I was thrown aside...just like filth, an Outcast!" he said.  
  
"Do you know what it feels like...to be an Outcast? To know that nobody wants you? Nobody loves you? Nobody gives a shit if you live or die?"  
  
Anthony stood up, but was pinned by the Outcast leader, who brought his face close to his, "Trust me, Gamemaster, you don't want to do that..."  
  
Anthony threw himself backwards, flipping the chair over. He got his hands in front of him and punched the leader with his chains, "Trust me, Outcast, the people of Arcadia will never bend to your rule!"  
  
"Is that so?" he said, "Try to leave this room, and billions of Outcasts will spot you, and attack! Even the great Gamemaster wouldn't stand a chance against that large a number!"  
  
The leader walked out, and locked the door.  
  
Anthony tried to communicate with the others, but found that he couldn't.  
  
He heard a laugh from behind the door, "This prison is very complex. It's been designed so that no frequencies may get in or out! Let's see how hard you can try to communicate with your friends!"  
  
Anthony concentrated on the chains binding his hands, trying to break them.  
  
*KLANK!*  
  
The chains broke, and Anthony smiled, "Maybe I can't contact my allies, but who said I have to do so to leave?"  
  
He tore the door down, and ran out.  
  
The Outcasts noticed, aimed their weapons at him, and fired. Before the bullets could hit him, he had teleported away.  
  
"Sir, the Gamemaster has escaped! It's over..."  
  
"It's not over, you fool!" he said, picking him up and tearing him in two with his bare hands, "It has just begun!"  
  
Ooh...nice prologue, isn't it?  
  
Chapter 1 is coming soon... 


	2. It Begins

I've decided not to write the disclaimer in every chapter. If you want it, then just check the Prologue for it!  
  
"Trailer" for the Outcasts Saga:  
  
Thunder and lightning cover everything in darkness at night...  
  
"An ancient evil..."  
  
Scene of countless creatures of all shapes and sizes attacking a fortress.  
  
"...has been revived..."  
  
Shows the Outcast leader, and several other unnamed ones.  
  
"Now, everybody must join forces..."  
  
Shows several authors (SIFFs), good characters (Nintendo, Sega, Sony...etc) , and evil characters (Ganondorf, Packbell, Deamin...etc).  
  
"Or die..."  
  
A man shouts, "There's too many of them!"  
  
A flying gargoyle swoops down and attacks.  
  
"Good and evil must become one...to fight the ultimate fight..."  
  
Shows a silhouette of several characters walking through fire.  
  
"Outcasts Invasion: Now available on fanfiction.net!"  
  
(Whadda ya think of that?)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: It Begins...  
  
Anthony appeared in the middle of nowhere, "Where am I?"  
  
He looked at the hills surrounding him, "Great..." he sighed, and started walking.  
  
A ship flew nearby, with "Omnirus II" written on the hull.  
  
"MEWTWO!"  
  
Deadly Warrior shouted as Mewtwo messed up the controls, pushing buttons and pulling levers randomly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Bowser and Ganondorf pulled Mewtwo away, and started to beat him up.  
  
"I told you not to read all that junk!" said Deadly Warrior, throwing a book out the window.  
  
The ship shook, causing everybody to fall.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"We're under heavy fire!" said Necro-Ridley.  
  
"And the fact that Mewtwo screwed the controls!" said Deadly Warrior, "Prepare for a crash landing!"  
  
Zaxton Marac looked at Mewtwo, "I shall destroy you!"  
  
"We shall all destroy him!" shouted Spectral Link, attacking Mewtwo.  
  
The entire crew started beating Mewtwo up.  
  
"HANG ON!" shouted Ganondorf, preparing himself for the crash.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
The Outcasts on land looked up, and saw the huge ship heading toward them in great speed, "Oh, sh--"  
  
The Omnirus crashed on them, killing plenty.  
  
"Outcasts, attack!" shouted the leader of the group, "Kill them all!"  
  
"Oh, hell no!" said Deadly Warrior, "Let's be ready to beat them up..."  
  
"Y-yes..." said Mewtwo, falling on his face.  
  
The Outcasts were all over the crashed ship in seconds, "We shall kill you! We shall kill you!"  
  
"Talk about being babies!"  
  
Deadly Warrior drew his broadsword, "You want a piece of me? Come and get it!"  
  
Anthony saw the ship crash and the Outcasts attacking it, "Whoever is in there might need help!" he thought, and teleported.  
  
Spectral Link charged up to Super Saiyan, and sent a large shockwave which threw all the Outcasts attacking him back.  
  
Zaxton and Necro stood back to back, surrounded by Outcasts from every side.  
  
"Necro, it's been nice knowing you..."  
  
Bowser and Ganondorf ran below deck, "Let's see if we can jump-start this thing and get out of here!"  
  
"Let's get Mewtwo!"  
  
The Outcasts picked Mewtwo up and took him away.  
  
Bowser panicked, "I know we should have never had left the Smash HQ!"  
  
"Just fix the engine, and I'll buy you some time!"  
  
Deadly Warrior fought off fifty Outcasts who were on him, slicing and dicing, "Take this, you scum of the multiverse!"  
  
Spectral Link saw Zaxton and Necro trapped under hordes of Outcasts, "Oh, no you don't!" he shouted, crashing into them, then blowing them away, "You guys okay?"  
  
"We'll survive," replied Necro-Ridley.  
  
Spectral Link turned to face the Outcasts, "You'll all die!"  
  
They looked at him, hanging several feet in the air.  
  
The last thing they saw was a bright light, then they died.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, back in Melee Land (Didn't think I'd forget about it for good, did ya?)  
  
Max, Sam and Kira stood at the very end of the underground base, along with the Smashers (Smash Bros.)  
  
The Outcasts stormed down the stairs, knocking each other off and crushing whoever fell, "Smash Brothers, you shall die!"  
  
"Where's Master Link when you need him?"  
  
The entire place shook, and the roof started to crash down.  
  
"Max, Omega did give you that submarine, didn't he?" said Sam.  
  
"We're on land! Not like it's going to work!"  
  
Everybody ran in anyway, "Did you ever see James Bond, where he storms across that city with that mini-boat thing?"  
  
"That was a boat made by an expert! This is a submarine!"  
  
The Outcasts closed in, "Guys," said Max, "If we stay here, we're as good as dead!"  
  
"We're in a cliff overlooking the ocean! If we can lower the submarine to the water, we can make it out of here!"  
  
"What about that gap Master Link built for the Zephyrus?"  
  
"It has water under it," said Zelda.  
  
"But it's a long fall!" continued Fox.  
  
They closed all the hatches, except for the top one, where Max looked at the ropes keeping the submarine suspended in midair, "Guys, there are four ropes, and we have to use the controls up there to release them!" Max pointed at the control room.  
  
Fox pulled out his blaster, "Get ready to dive!" he shouted, taking aim.  
  
The Outcasts jumped all over the suspended submarine, trying to pull the hatches open.  
  
Fox shot a single blast from his blaster, hitting the release button in the control panel.  
  
The submarine started falling, and Fox immediately closed the hatch. The rest of the Smashers found themselves against the ceiling, then slamming down on the floor as soon as the submarine hit the water.  
  
"Anyone knows how to pilot this thing?" said Max.  
  
Sam grabbed what looked like a Gamecube controller, "Omega really figured out how to make it easy..." he started pressing the buttons.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing?"  
  
"Relax, this is going to be smooth! We're diving now!"  
  
Surely, the submarine dived below water level, drowning any Outcasts hanging on to it.  
  
"That was easy..." said Kirby.  
  
"A little too easy," said Kira, "I think they're not done yet!"  
  
Surely, the radar picked up a strange object heading straight at them.  
  
"Sam! They've shot a torpedo! Try to avoid it!"  
  
"I'm trying!" he replied, tilting the control stick.  
  
"It's closing in!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
The radar started beeping faster and faster.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
The submarine moved aside, and the torpedo hit a rock on the ocean floor, shaking the submarine.  
  
Sam fell back, hitting his head on the ground.  
  
"We've done it! We've avoided the torpedo!"  
  
The radar picked up several objects heading at them.  
  
Max grabbed the controller, and started to move the submarine away from the coming torpedoes, "Come on! Move!"  
  
He avoided the torpedoes, but slammed into an underwater rock.  
  
Everybody started to panic.  
  
"DON'T PANIC!" shouted Max, "I've got it all figured out!"  
  
"Yeah, like they're going to believe that!" said Kira, "Let me try something..." she started pressing random buttons on the control panel, then turned to face Max, "The thrusters have something stuck in them. We have to remove them manually!"  
  
Max gulped, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means, someone has to get out there, and remove whatever is stuck on it!"  
  
Everyone looked at Max.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should go out and fix it! We know you can!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
A couple of minutes later, Max was standing in the middle of the airproof chamber, "They didn't even give me a scuba suit!"  
  
The chamber started filling with water, and soon Max was underwater. The hatch opened, and he swum out of the submarine, making sure he doesn't drift away in the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Reaching the thrusters on the back of the submarine, he found a large blob- like substance covering it. He mentally cursed and started to move it aside.  
  
He cleaned the thrusters, and proceeded to get back in when suddenly the submarine moved up.  
  
Panicking, he held on as the submarine started moving away. Looking behind him, he saw another submarine giving chase to them. He started to make his way inside.  
  
"Hey, Kira, you almost got me killed out there!"  
  
"Sorry, we're being chased!"  
  
She raised the front of the submarine, sending Max and the Smashers falling back to the end of it, "Going up!"  
  
The gooey substance still stuck to the submarine melted in the heat, and slammed on the other submarine.  
  
"Curses! Can anyone clean that?" said the leader of the group.  
  
"With this machine, I can remove anything from the submarine outer hull!" said another Outcast, pressing a button on a remote controller and causing the goo to vanish.  
  
The Outcasts screamed as they saw the ocean end, and a large piece of land in front of them.  
  
They slammed into it, and the submarine blew up.  
  
Above them, the other submarine went full speed up above water level, and flew over land, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Max opened his eyes, and saw a girl with a large spatula on her back looked down on him.  
  
"AAARGH!" Max shouted, jumping up.  
  
"Calm down!" she said.  
  
"You may be another Outcast for all I know!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" she shouted, "I escaped when they attacked my city!"  
  
"Really? What's your name?"  
  
"Ukyo,"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
This marks the end of the chapter! Sorry for the delay but it only happened to make sure the quality of the chapter was as good as I can make it.  
  
Now leave a review, readers! 


	3. An Agency Affair

A pen started writing on paper, "What are the Outcasts? They appeared out of nowhere and attacked everything."  
  
"That's the question asked nowadays, I know. It's a shame I wasn't there when this started, otherwise I might have changed the course of events that happened."  
  
"What do they want? I can't help but chuckle at my own question. I know exactly what they want, since I've been there in many battles against them before. I know they'll stop at nothing until they turn the entire balance over, being in charge of everything, and killing off everybody."  
  
"They seek revenge on people who don't even know what they really want. I have to take it on my shoulders again to battle the Outcasts, and destroy them again, no matter how big the numbers. Because they only hate one person more than the entire multiverse: Me."  
  
A drop of water fell on the last words, and the writer looked up at the ceiling, and then sighed.  
  
Chapter 2: An Agency Affair  
  
Omega looked at the charts, and the hundreds of screens which show several different parts of the multiverse, "It can't be happening!" he shouted, "They came out of nowhere at all, in incredible numbers, and started destroying everything in their way! How could this be?"  
  
"Sir," a heavily armed robot stepped behind him, "There is a resistance effectively fighting off the Outcasts, the problem is that they're only protecting their home!"  
  
"Where?" Omega searched through the chart of the multiverse.  
  
"Here!" the robot pointed at the chart screen, enlarging it.  
  
"They are a group of scientists who have some very powerful equipment in their laboratory. My guess is that the Outcasts want it for themselves!"  
  
"Good lord!" said Omega, "Imagine what they would do with something like that!"  
  
"We need help if we're going to go stop them!" said the robot.  
  
Unknown Warrior entered, "That's why I would like to form an alliance with you. My people would gladly fight off the filth that covered the land, just like they did in ancient times!"  
  
"They're not demons..."  
  
"Nevertheless, they are a threat to our existence, so we need to act fast, or the superweapon's power could be used to destroy almost anything!"  
  
"We need to get in touch with the old alliance,"  
  
"WHAT? Those guys?!"  
  
Omega nodded, "They've helped us get the Agency back from Alpha's evil control. They're trustable,"  
  
"But..."  
  
"We need to destroy them with all the power we've got, not with some senseless heroic crap!"  
  
"I guess you're right...I'll go contact them right away..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Outcasts were all over the city on Mobotropolis. The leader stepped into the dungeon where King and Queen Acorn were held, "Don't get up, your highness," he said, sitting in front of them, laughing as they struggled to break their ropes.  
  
He sighed, "I still couldn't find out why you pathetic creatures ever outdid the Outcasts."  
  
He came close to the King, "Your people have failed you, your highness," he said, "I think that this makes you an Outcast just like the rest of us!"  
  
"I'm nothing like you!" he spat.  
  
He smiled at the king, "Look at you! Just look at yourself! One slap and you'd be halfway to death! Nobody will care at all, I assure you! In fact, all those you care about will die!"  
  
"You'll pay for this!" shouted the king.  
  
The Outcast leader slapped him, knocking him off his chair, "You're worthless to me! Watch your mouth or I'll be forced to kill you...slowly!"  
  
"I shall never bow to you!"  
  
The Outcast leader laughed, "But you're on the floor, stupid!" he kicked him in the face.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Queen Acorn, "He's a fragile old man!"  
  
"He isn't even human!" replied the leader, "He's a filthy halfling!"  
  
He picked up a spear, "Say goodnight, your highness!"  
  
He pulled the spear upward, and swung it down with might.  
  
A blast knocked him off-balance, sending the spear rolling across the room.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"We're under attack, sir!"  
  
"Take care of the intruder, and make him an example for anyone else who wants to resist us!"  
  
He turned to face the King and the Queen, "Well, I do apologize for the interruption, but now, with Knuckles in our side, we shall channel the power of the Chaos Emeralds to our weapon, and blow this despicable city to pieces!"  
  
The Queen looked behind the Outcast leader, "I don't think you'll do it..."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted, "YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO?!"  
  
Someone tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around. A fist connected to his jaw, sending him backward to the other end of the dungeon, "Not in my time, you're not going to mistreat anyone here!"  
  
The Queen gasped, "Packbell?!"  
  
"I'm not here to save you! I've got a score to settle with those people!"  
  
He pulled out a strange gun and shot at the leader, only to have it bounce back, "Hah!" said the leader, "You're just a pathetic foe!"  
  
"I don't think so!" said Packbell, shooting the gun at King and Queen Acorn. In front of the Outcast leader, their flesh turned to metal, and their arms into blasters, "Destroy him!" commanded Packbell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ukyo looked at the Smashers, "So you're saying that your HQ was overrun by Outcasts, and you've managed to escape by a high-tech submarine?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"And you manually fixed the submarine when you were stuck in the bottom of the sea?"  
  
"That's right..."  
  
"Then, to top it all, you managed to turn the Outcasts weapon against them, and let them crash into the land wall, and flew a hundred feet above water?"  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but..."  
  
"Even Ranma used to make more sense than this!"  
  
"I'm afraid he's dead..."  
  
Ukyo looked at Aluria, "What did you just say?"  
  
"Ranma is dead. He and Akane were killed by an evil one called Critic."  
  
Ukyo lowered her head.  
  
"Where is this 'Critic' now?" she asked.  
  
"She was destroyed. A demon named Mazada bonded life force with her, so Mazada was in her body. But another warrior named Master Link destroyed him/her."  
  
"Why isn't Master Link here now?"  
  
Tears began to stream from Aluria's eyes.  
  
"He is dead. Him and his crew crashed their ship into something called the Death Star, to save Earth."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But a friend of his, Deadly Warrior, set out with a crew of his own, to search for him. He thinks that he his still alive."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
A ship floated threw the vastness of space, thousands of miles away from anything. From the bridge of the ship, a man in a blue Hylian tunic stood staring out the window. Then, a man in armor and spiky hair walked up to him.  
  
"Where are we headed?" he asked.  
  
"Mobius."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Deadly Warrior and his crew let out a sigh of relief, happy that the outcasts were finally dead. They all turned to look at the Omnirus, and they got to work at fixing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This story has been rewritten by Deadly Warrior and Master Link's combined efforts. I hope you'd enjoy it better now that two people are working on it! 


	4. The Outcasts Worse Enemy

Chapter 3: The Outcasts Worse Enemy  
  
Deadly Warrior looked at a beat up Mewtwo, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten in this mess!"  
  
Anthony spoke up, "Those guys are everywhere. They took over Mobotropolis, and probably every city in the planet..."  
  
"I wonder how many even had a chance to fight back," said Deadly Warrior, obviously disgusted.  
  
"I doubt many had a chance," said Anthony, "I just hope the Heroes Council is safe..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They escaped on a helicopter, and I tried to fight off the Outcasts, but couldn't stand too long!"  
  
"They outnumbered you, eh? It seems that this is the only technique they're using!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Smashers walked along the shore, following Ukyo.  
  
"Hey, where are we going exactly?"  
  
"I wish I knew..." replied Max, "I don't know where she's taking us!"  
  
Ukyo stopped abruptly, "Everybody, be quite!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We've got company..." she said, pulling her spatula and getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who's there?" Max shouted, trying to act tough.  
  
"If you must know..." came a very soft feminine voice, "I am Kazashi, Daughter of Death!"  
  
"No," Sam told Max, "She's not friendly at all,"  
  
"I guess I have it figured out by now!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kazashi, huh?" he said, "Well, nobody here is going to die today,"  
  
"Are you trying to challenge me to a fight of honor?" she said coldly.  
  
Max puffed, "Are you kidding? Your kind knows no honor!"  
  
She smiled, "On the contrary, my friend, we do!" and drew her sword, "I shall destroy you all now!"  
  
Ukyo stepped forward, "Bring it on!"  
  
Kazashi swung her sword, and Ukyo blocked it with her spatula, then hit her on the side, making her slam into the floor.  
  
Ukyo lifted the spatula over her head and swung it down.  
  
Kazashi blocked it with her sword, and kicked Ukyo off her, "You shall not live to see another day!"  
  
She slammed her sword on the ground, unleashing black flames all over.  
  
"Oh, crap!" said Max, "Roy! Try creating a barrier!"  
  
Roy nodded and swung his sword in front of him, unleashing a great fire that spread out in both directions.  
  
"Guys, run!" shouted Ukyo, "We'll hold her off!"  
  
Marth and Roy stood their ground, "You need help!"  
  
The other Smashers stood, "We won't leave without you!"  
  
Roy slashed his sword again, this time sending the flames at the Smashers, who started running.  
  
Ukyo smiled, "Now you die, Kazashi!"  
  
"I don't think so!" she smiled, "Outcasts! Come forth and claim those weaklings!"  
  
"I'd be dead before I would be taken prisoner!" shouted Marth, hacking and slashing the Outcasts.  
  
An Outcast crept up behind him, only to get an arrow between his eyes.  
  
"You didn't expect to get rid of me this easy, did you?"  
  
"LINK!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Now come on, let's get these freaks!"  
  
Link drew the Master Sword, and swung it about, killing Outcasts.  
  
"Kill the elf!" yelled Kazashi.  
  
The Outcasts began rushing Link, who could no longer hold them off. Fox whipped out his gun, as did Falco, and began blasting the Outcasts. Link was also starting to get the upper hand, driving his sword threw the beasts. Marth and Roy were aiding Link, as was Ukyo with her spatula.  
  
"Don't give up, my minions!" screamed Kazashi.  
  
Kazashi ran towards Link, who had just decapitated an Outcast.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Fox as he shot Kazashi's hand.  
  
"Gah!" she yelled as her sword dropped from her grasp.  
  
Several Outcasts rushed to her aid, but Link took them out with his bow. Kazashi looked at her fallen minions, and signaled for others to attack. But once again, the Smashers just took them out. Ukyo ran up to Kazashi, who was on the ground.  
  
"Now Kazashi, say goodnight!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deadly Warrior and the rest of his crew were busy fixing up the Omnirus. But Anthony was just sitting in a corner, deep in thought. Spectral Link walked over to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing..I just hope the Heroes Council is safe."  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as we fix the Omnirus, we'll head over to where ever this Heroes Council is."  
  
"Good. I thank you very much." said Anthony gratefully.  
  
Spectral Link walked back over to work on the ship, as Anthony stayed there, thinking.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in Mobotropolis, Packbell had roboticized many of the Outcasts, and the King and Queen, "Well..." he chuckled to himself, "There's nobody who could stand in my way now!"  
  
The Outcast leader stood with the remaining few Outcasts, "You really think you've got a chance, Packbell?" he shouted, "You're only making my job easier! Go ahead and roboticize them all! Soon, I'll be able to destroy them all the easier!"  
  
Packbell looked at a roboticized Outcast, and with one glance blew him up, "I've got a self destruction system planted in every one of them! You can kiss them all goodbye!"  
  
"You're bluffing! You need them all if you wish to stand against the mighty forces of the Outcasts! Say goodbye!"  
  
"Don't push me!" he replied, cocking a blaster and aiming it at him.  
  
"Packbell, even if you defeat me, which I doubt would work, you can never restore what the Outcasts did!"  
  
Packbell started shooting at the Outcast leader, but all the shots just bounced off.  
  
The Outcast leader smirked, "Pathetic! A being of metal and wires can never defeat me! Outcasts, unleash the weapon!"  
  
Packbell looked at them in silence as they pulled forth a large sphere.  
  
"This is the annihilator. Once activated, you would have five minutes to leave this place. Unfortunately for you, it's been activated a little over four minutes ago!"  
  
Packbell shouted and started shooting at it with no effect. The Outcast leader laughed evilly, "It has been nice knowing you, tin man!"  
  
With a puff, the Outcasts disappeared, leaving Packbell and his army of Outcasts alone with a superweapon.  
  
Packbell looked at the roboticized army, "You're no use to me, none of you but two!" he looked at the King and Queen, "You two come with me, while the others rip this device apart!"  
  
A shot came from above, destroying the annihilator device.  
  
"What in the worlds?" Packbell looked up and saw a large flying ship closing in.  
  
A familiar person jumped off the ship, and landed on one knee.  
  
"It's...you! Kuno, right?"  
  
All of a sudden hundreds of Outcasts appeared behind him, "Behind you!" shouted Packbell.  
  
He turned around and started beating them up with his wooden sword.  
  
Packbell pulled out his gun...and fired, hitting an Outcast who was sneaking behind Kuno.  
  
Kuno turned around, surprised that Packbell had helped him.  
  
"Don't be surprised, kid. I hate them more than I hate you!"  
  
Above them, the Zephyrus hovered. Master Link walked in, "How's Kuno doing?"  
  
"He's doing better than I've expected," said Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo nodded, "He could outdo Frieza all alone with this power!"  
  
Master Link smiled, "That's good. Then the Outcasts shouldn't be a problem to us!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more," said Vegeta, "Let's get in there and show them..."  
  
Master Link stopped him, "We need to keep our true strength a secret until we face the more powerful Outcasts!"  
  
"What are those then?" said Leona, pointing at the Outcasts below.  
  
"There's probably the Outcast counterparts for Goombas, Metroids and Stalfos. I'm sure the true powers are still in hiding, and so should we..."  
  
Packbell entered, "You're doing a good job hiding, appearing in a flying ship over Mobotropolis!"  
  
"How did you get up here?"  
  
"I can fly..."  
  
"Since when could you fly?"  
  
"Since I made some upgrades to myself...I don't think you can destroy the Outcasts alone..."  
  
Master Link crossed his hands, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Look down there..."  
  
Master Link looked and saw Kuno fighting the Outcasts with the robots helping him out.  
  
"I am suggesting an alliance between us. Maybe then we can use your strength with a large army created by me to battle them,"  
  
"Are you telling me that you would roboticize everybody and send them to the Outcasts?"  
  
"Why not?" he said, clapping his hands. The roboticized King and Queen entered.  
  
"King and Queen Acorn," Packbell chuckled, "They look better than they ever were,"  
  
Master Link's jaw dropped, "You did this?"  
  
Packbell aimed his roboticizer gun at Pan and Bra, and fired. Before their eyes the two girls turned into robots.  
  
Master Link grabbed Packbell and slammed him against the wall, "You change them back right now!"  
  
"He's here to trick us and transform us into metallic creatures!" shouted Ryoga.  
  
"Calm down...it's easily reversible!" he said, changing the settings on his gun and firing at the four robots, turning them back into living creatures.  
  
"I don't understand you, Packbell..."  
  
"I offer my alliance to you, no questions asked. I only need one thing in return after this whole war is over..."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"The Gamemaster!"  
  
The King gasped, "This is an outrage!"  
  
A single shot from Packbell's gun changed him back into a robot.  
  
Master Link scratched his chin, deep in thought, then stuck his hand out, "It's a deal then?"  
  
Packbell smiled.  
  
"Now, deroboticize the King and Queen, and hand me that gun of yours to ensure everybody's safety."  
  
Packbell did as he was told.  
  
"Thanks," said Master Link, "I don't trust you completely. If you stray an inch from the deal, then it's off!"  
  
"I won't!" Packbell chuckled. 


	5. Backstabber

Chapter 4: Backstabber  
  
Packbell spread a map of Mobius on the planning table, "This map shows all of Mobius, and is very useful if you wish to fight the Outcasts,"  
  
Master Link stood with his hands crossed, "I want to know where the most desolate area in this place is!"  
  
"That would be the Hydra Desert, around six hundred miles east from here..."  
  
"Then that's where our destination will be! Full speed ahead!"  
  
Gilder nodded and sailed toward it.  
  
"What is your plan exactly?" said Packbell in a panicky voice.  
  
Master Link chuckled, "Mobotropolis is free, that's a first. Now our priority is to get all the Outcasts where they can't harm innocents..."  
  
"And how do you do that?"  
  
"There's one thing they hate more than anything else, and that's me. Here's what I'm going to do..."  
  
Master Link started explaining his plan.  
  
Packbell nodded, "Very clever, but then it will be this ship against billions over billions of them!"  
  
"This plan is fool-proof, if you play your part right!"  
  
"There's a ship ahead of us!" said Gilder. Master Link and Packbell stepped forward and looked at it.  
  
"I've never seen it before," said Master Link, "Have any of you seen that ship before?"  
  
"All ships look the same to me," said Packbell.  
  
"Shoot a warning shot, Vegeta," said Master Link, "Let's know if they're friends or foes."  
  
Vegeta nodded and ran out the door to charge his ki.  
  
Master Link looked back at the ship, "It has to be a Valuan ship."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know the design, and this is definitely their work."  
  
Vegeta fired his shot, and almost immediately another shot from the other ship came and struck the center of the ki blast, causing an explosion which rocked the ship. Looking up, Master Link saw that the explosion resembled a very familiar shape, "The Descendancy Medallion!"  
  
Packbell froze in his tracks for a second, then started shouting, "You can't expect him to join us!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm expecting," replied Master Link.  
  
Packbell took out his roboticizer and shot Gilder, "Gilder, turn the ship around now!"  
  
Master Link pushed the robot Gilder out of the way and attacked Packbell, "Change him back now!"  
  
"How about no?" replied Packbell. Master Link pushed Packbell down on his back and pinned him, punching him on the face. Packbell aimed his gun at Master Link, but got his arm pushed away, causing the shot to hit Ryoga. Leona moved forward and kicked the gun away from Packbell, taking the entire arm with it.  
  
Packbell struggled to get away from Master Link, but couldn't. Master Link grabbed his sword and sliced Packbell in half, leaving him with only a torso. Suddenly Leona started turning into a robot. Turning around, Master Link dodged Gilder's shots, which hit Vegeta and Kuno.  
  
"You can't win, Master Link!" said Packbell, "Your loyal aides are now my mindless drones!" he laughed evilly.  
  
Master Link threw his dagger at the gun in Gilder's hand, slicing it in half. Piccolo was grabbed by Leona and Kuno and pulled away, leaving Shampoo in the hands of a roboticized Vegeta to take away. Vyse. Aika and Fina pulled no punches trying to attack their roboticized comrades, but ended up joining them as well.  
  
Packbell chuckled, "I have no use for you now, since I've got all your comrades," he clapped his hands, "Come on, slaves, let's get out of here before the Gamemaster arrives! Don't forget the King and Queen!"  
  
Packbell turned around and aimed at Master Link, only to be attacked by two ki blasts from Pan and Bra. Immediately Piccolo extended his arm and grabbed Pan, taking her away.  
  
Master Link jumped forward at Packbell, only to get hit with some powerful combined ki from his roboticized comrades. Left in his ship with only Bra, he heard Packbell laugh, "Well, let's see how you can run this ship with only one child to help, foolish human!" he said, "Thanks for adding to my army. I'll be needing every last one of them in the front lines!"  
  
Master Link closed his eyes, "I should have never trusted him in the first place!" he said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Omnirus II, Gamemaster Anthony looked at the Zephyrus and saw the escape pods leaving quickly.  
  
"Something's weird," said Deadly Warrior, "What could possibly make them abandon ship like that?"  
  
Anthony opened his eyes, "There's still someone inside that ship," he said, "Still, we don't know who it might be..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bra sat on the ground crying. Master Link got up from under the control panel and looked at the dent his slam left, then walked up to her.  
  
He put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her. She turned around and saw him sitting by her, "Why?" she shouted.  
  
Master Link shook his head, "I'll get them all back," he said, "I promise you that."  
  
Master Link's eyes went wide as Bra threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then started to cry hard. He felt something he had known only once, what seemed like a million years ago.  
  
"I'll make sure nothing will happen to you," he whispered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, a man covered in shadows looked at the sky, "Pain..." he said, "That's what you get for messing with me!"  
  
Melting into the blackness of the shadows, a whisper came, "I shall take what's rightfully mine!" 


	6. Darkness Falls

Chapter 5: Darkness Falls  
  
Leaving the Zephyrus to crash in the middle of the desert, Master Link was on board the Omnirus with its captain Deadly Warrior and Anthony Bault.  
  
"So you're saying that Packbell has a roboticizer gun on him?" asked Anthony.  
  
Master Link nodded, "He took us by surprise."  
  
"Okay, that stinks..." said Deadly Warrior, "But we're going to get them back."  
  
"We need to get in touch with the Heroes Council to get reinforcements..." said Anthony.  
  
"Forget about the Heroes Council!" Master Link shouted, "We need to contact the Old Alliance."  
  
Anthony looked at Master Link, "Who are they?"  
  
"How can I explain this..." Master Link pondered, "They're a powerful team of heroes who have helped out in difficult times before. I'm sure they would be more than ready to battle on our side."  
  
"One problem," said Deadly Warrior, "They may be already fighting the Outcasts, they can't just turn around to help you save your team!"  
  
Master Link nodded, "I get it..." he said, "In that case, I shall do it on my own!"  
  
Mewtwo appeared next to Deadly Warrior, "I've sensed some brainwaves coming straight ahead."  
  
"Outcasts?"  
  
"Highly unlikely. It seems familiar to me somehow..."  
  
The three heroes looked at Mewtwo.  
  
"It's Marth and Roy, and they got a stranger with them."  
  
"Let's go to them..." said Master Link, "The others may not be too far off!"  
  
Mewtwo concentrated and floated off the floor slightly, giving out a faint glow. He breathed and fell back on his feet, "There are the Smashers somewhere around, and there's Max, Sam and Kira heading toward a village nearby!"  
  
"A village?" Anthony mused, "We can spend the night and restock there..." he pointed at the setting sun.  
  
"Okay..." said Deadly Warrior, "after we pick the rest of the Smashers up."  
  
The Omnirus sailed toward the closest living beings.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link jumped off the Omnirus and landed in front of Marth, Roy and Ukyo, who gasped when they saw him, "You're alive!"  
  
"That I am," said Master Link, "Let's get you into that ship and outta here before the Outcasts come."  
  
Three ropes were tossed down, and Marth, Roy and Ukyo started climbing up to the ship.  
  
Master Link watched from the ground as they safely entered the ship, and bent his knees to prepare for flying up to it. Jumping off the ground, he felt a hand grab his leg and slam him down face-first into a rock, crushing it.  
  
Master Link looked up to see the unexpected attacker, and gasped.  
  
"Hello, dear," said the attacker, who had the same face as Master Link, "Remember me?"  
  
Stuttering, Master Link couldn't reply.  
  
"Of course, the last you remember is blasting me off the Zephyrus and then shooting a ki blast after me. Speaking of, how is that ship holding up?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK (narrated by the attacker)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was on a large ship, the Zephyrus, facing off with myself somehow. The love of my life stood confused behind him, "Stop, please!"  
  
"No," replied the other person, who sounded and looked exactly like me, "This is the evil one!"  
  
How dare he judges me the way he does? I shouted and attacked, but was thrown back against the wall. He stepped up and grabbed my throat, lifting me high off the ground, "It's too late to fight, you wicked beast!"  
  
He tightened his grip, and everything turned red. Suddenly I was falling on the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Leona.  
  
Ah...Leona. The only one who could understand. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's not right!" she jumped on my attacker, who pushed her back crashing on a desk.  
  
"I'm not going to have the same fiasco that happened two decades ago repeat itself!"  
  
Somehow I knew what he was talking about.  
  
He charged up a giant ki blast and fired at me, and the last thing I remembered was falling off the Zephyrus, watching it get smaller and smaller as the ground got closer. I closed my eyes and prepared for the end when another blast came from the ship.  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link looked in surprise, "But you should be..."  
  
"Dead? Believe me, I'm as good as. Actually, that second blast you sent after me actually saved my life in a way, since it was so powerful it sent me through the dimensional barrier into a world called Philo. There I trained long and hard until I found myself powerful enough to rip through the dimensions and come back for you." He smiled, showing his fangs.  
  
Master Link gasped. The attacker chuckled, "I know I would have looked good as a vampire, but since I can't see that myself anymore..." he scoffed, "Now...I have come to take back what has to be mine!" he hissed and exposed his fangs, then pounced on Master Link, sinking his teeth into his neck.  
  
The vampire Master Link felt the sweet taste of revenge, sucking on his faker's blood. How long he has waited for this moment...How dear he shall cherish this moment...How much...  
  
A hard object slammed down on his head, knocking him out cold. Ukyo stood there, her giant spatula in hand, "Come on, let's go!" she shouted to Master Link, and started climbing up the ropes again. Master Link put his hand on his neck and groaned, then followed her into the Omnirus.  
  
"Let's just hope that he didn't encounter anyone else..." she said as she pulled Master Link up.  
  
He just nodded and looked down to the rocks where his vampire self lay, "We need to get in touch with a certain vampire slayer I knew..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omega arrived at the great gates, "Alliance of Old, I seek your help!" he shouted, "An ancient and deadly prophecy of old has befallen us! I seek your great help to undo this horrid evil and free the worlds from them forever!"  
  
A ball of fire fell behind him, and KirbMasterX appeared, "You know, in different circumstances, you could've been my right-hand man in random insanity. Oh, well..." the gates opened up, "The Alliance is waiting!"  
  
The two walked through the bridge and into the fortress.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arriving at the village, Master Link walked away from everybody, and stood at the cliff at the far side of it.  
  
Bra came next to him, "I know you will get them back..." she said.  
  
"I'm going to..." he said, unsure of anything anymore.  
  
Sensing someone nearby, Master Link turned around, and shouted, "Hello?"  
  
The sound traveled into the valley, and the echo came back, "Hello-ello- ello-lo-lo-lo"  
  
Bra looked in amazement, "Cool,"  
  
The echo continued with a hiss, "You shall be the next one to go, Master Link!"  
  
Looking down the valley, he tried to search for the source.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Bra.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" she said, "It's only the echo...It's supposed to do that."  
  
"No...After the echo stopped..." he stopped in midsentence. Could it be he's the only one he heard it? Could it be it was all in his mind now? Trying not to show any sign of how he was feeling, he stormed off. 


	7. The Battle Begins

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins  
  
Master Link stayed outside the village, sitting on a rock surrounded by sand. "I should get some help," he thought, and his mind wandered where he could find the needed help. Figuring out, he started concentrating... "I hope the Outcasts didn't get to them,"  
  
A portal opened before him, and he stepped in. Bra watched from the village as the portal closed, leaving no sign of Master Link.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omega stood in the middle of a large dome, "I call you forth! Wherever you are, let your presence be known here!!"  
  
One by one, several meteors crashed through the windows and slammed into the floor. Out of them some familiar figures appeared.  
  
"Omega, you had better have a good explanation about what's happening across the multiverse!" said the person known as Spirit Dragon. Smoke Rulz and Shrtys Sk8er stood beside him, looking questionably at Omega.  
  
"Well?" KirbMasterX asked impatiently.  
  
Omega stuttered, and started to explain.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bra ran across the village to where Anthony was talking to some of the locals, "Something happened!" she shouted, "Master Link left through a portal!"  
  
Deadly Warrior, who heard this, stood up, "I've spent a year looking for him, and he leaves now?"  
  
Anthony shrugged, "That guy..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link walked down the road, looking from house to house, trying to find the one he's looking for. He stopped abruptly and turned around to face one across the street. Stepping on the road, a pickup truck appeared and was speeding toward him. Freezing in place and watching the car come close without any intention of stopping, he jumped out of its way in the last moment, landing on the bushes on the side of the road. The truck stopped and the driver's door opened, and there was a struggle inside. He hurried to the truck, and saw a blue monster fighting the driver, pinning him in his seat and scratching at his chest. Master Link quickly pulled the monster off and threw him on the pavement, then turned to see the driver, "You're okay?"  
  
The driver didn't reply, but looked in fear behind Master Link's shoulder. Sensing a movement behind him he turned around and punched the monster in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Filthy Outcast!" he said, jumping into the bushes and picking the monster up, "Where are your buddies?"  
  
Behind him the van's back door opened, and five people jumped out only to stare at Master Link.  
  
"Where did he come from?" asked the British guy.  
  
The white haired guy looked at him, "I don't know, but this chap may be one of them..."  
  
Master Link turned to face them, "Look out!" they shouted as the monster attacked from behind, but Master Link stood still, waiting for the monster to come close enough before turning around quickly and grabbing the monster, splitting the Outcast's head open against the car. The lifeless body fell on the ground.  
  
"Great," said Oz, "Now I got blood on my van!"  
  
"Hello, guys," said Master Link, "Nice to see you again!"  
  
"It's you!" said Giles, "You look...different?"  
  
"Yes," replied Master Link, taking a breath, "It's nice to visit Sunnydale once again! How have the demon activities been in the past couple of weeks?"  
  
"They're hell on my work week!" said Buffy.  
  
Giles nodded, "Some of them which we have no reference of in any of the old records..." he looked disappointed.  
  
"What, you're in love with Google now?"  
  
"They're Outcasts!" said Master Link.  
  
"Outcasts?" Giles asked.  
  
"Outcasts are a myth among the vampires and demons who live in the netherworlds. They can't possibly exist!"  
  
"And vampires can?" Xander shot back.  
  
"Yes!" everyone shot back.  
  
"I need your help," said Master Link, "Elsewhere the Outcasts have appeared, and I need you to help me get my crew back..."  
  
"We would be outnumbered ten billion to one, perhaps more!"  
  
"Not all the Outcasts are bent on fighting us, thank the heavens for that," said Master Link, "Some even helped me overthrow a rogue band of Outcasts a few years ago..."  
  
"What's the catch?" Buffy stepped forward.  
  
"The catch?"  
  
"There's always a catch about monsters when we're fighting...monsters." said Willow.  
  
"Guys, remember that time when Willow met her vampire twin? Now remember that time Malcolm aka Moloch showed up? Let's think of it as a mix of the two..."  
  
"How do you know all this?" said Giles.  
  
"This whole slayer gig in just a TV show in my reality..."  
  
"Bummer..." said Buffy, "No wonder I haven't remained dead since I arrived at Sunnydale!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The vampire Master Link walked into a cave just as the sun showed from the horizon. Inside, he looked around and sat down, staring out into the sunlight. Suddenly he froze when the tip of a sword touched the back of his head. Turning around quickly, he moved the sword away with his bare hands. "Interesting..." said a female voice.  
  
"Interesting? Is that an Outcast name?" he turned to face her.  
  
"I get that a lot..." she replied, "Who are you and what are you doing in my cave?"  
  
"Your cave?" he laughed, "There isn't a sign outside that says this is anybody's place!"  
  
"If you're asking for a fight whose winner claims the cave, you're foolish! I already got the little girl!"  
  
She swung her sword and aimed at Master Link's neck. He dodged it and picked her up, slamming her against the cave wall and pulled out his cutlasses, blocking another swing and pushing her back against the wall, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kazashi, the Daughter of Death itself!" She lunged at Master Link with her sword before her. He dodged again, this time sticking Kazashi's sword in the stone wall. (You need to be more descriptive.) She grabbed it and tried pulling it out, but couldn't. Master Link smiled evilly, "This cave is yours no longer, dear!" he hit her with the hilt of the sword, knocking her out.  
  
Turning to find a knocked out girl, he ran at her. "Oz?" he said. "Oz, are you okay?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time people started waking up in the small village, bells were sounded, "Our scouts have returned with terrible news! The Outcasts are marching this way!" shouted a villager, "Arm yourself and fight to the death!"  
  
Anthony threw his shirt on and bolted out of his room, looking at everybody running around. Catching sight of Necro Ridley he followed him, "Hey!"  
  
He turned around, "We're going back to the ship! There's no time to waste!"  
  
"No we're not!" said Anthony, "Those people welcomed us at night, and now we can't leave them to die! We mist fight with them!"  
  
"Trying to escape, are you?" Master Link appeared with Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya, "Does Deadly Warrior know about this?"  
  
Ridley gulped, "He, well..."  
  
"Know about what?" asked Deadly Warrior.  
  
"We've got some good weapons right here, and some people we've worked all night to summon!"  
  
"I'm afraid you made a bad choice of allies here, ML..." said Anthony, "What can a Vampire Slayer do to stop the Outcasts?"  
  
If you think they're the only ones I got here, you got it all wrong!" said Master Link. Behind him, Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Raditz stood ready, "We're ready to fight!"  
  
Deadly Warrior looked at Master Link and shook his head, "You just don't quit do you?"  
  
Anthony looked at all the fighters, "There's no time for formalities!" said Buffy, "Let's save the world and close the Hellmouth!"  
  
"Um, ML, what exactly did you tell them?" asked Anthony.  
  
"You don't wanna know..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a nearby cave. Master Link sat down in front of the entrance, watching for any sign of movement.  
  
Kazashi stirred, "What happened?" she asked. Oz looked at her. "I should eat you!"  
  
Master Link smiled, "I earned the stay in this cave fair and square. The only reason I didn't throw you out is not the kindness of my heart, but because I need some help if anyone tries to enter here..."  
  
She sat up, "If they come, two of us can't hold them for too long!"  
  
"It's not just the three of us," said Master Link, "There's a strong presence here...Can you feel it?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's very familiar for some reason..." his voice drifted, and he got up and started walking deeper into the cave,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"There must be an old temple or something that gives out mystical energy..." he replied, "In fact, it could be closer than we think..."  
  
Suddenly a chilly gust came from deep inside the cave, carrying with it a whisper, "I have been stripped from my body, stripped from my heart, stripped from my life, stripped from my soul! Still I return to haunt you!"  
  
Master Link stood proudly, "I have been stripped of my soul and heart, too! Our enemy is common, and we need to unite to overcome him later. Still there is a great danger that can strip us of what little we have left!"  
  
A familiar winged form appeared before Master Link, visible but transparent, looking down at him, "You are not lying!"  
  
Oz gasped. "Cool! A demon! Can I eat him?"  
  
Master Link smiled, "Of course not!"  
  
"So...our hearts have been taken from us...our one love!"  
  
"We will get her back!"  
  
Kazashi looked at them, "What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Leona..." Packbell chuckled as he moved around the robot, "A prize you are, indeed! I think I should keep you and the rest of your pathetic crew aside, as bait to capture the others out there!"  
  
Turning around to find the other roboticized victims, he sneered, "You should all go to your positions! Who knows when the Outcasts decide to assault this place?"  
  
Instantly the robots moved in different directions, obeying the orders they were just given.  
  
Looking at the radar, Packbell saw a large mass coming from the south, "So they've finally decided to show up here and come against me, do they? I think there's plenty of room for more worker-bots, especially since that Gamemaster freed so many of them..."  
  
Pressing a button, which was more like slamming his hand on it, he let the alarm off, "All robots, proceed to battle stations at once!"  
  
Across the complex, robots started to scurry around, each heading to their pre-assigned locations.  
  
Packbell clapped his hands together, "This should be interesting!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the village, Anthony looked over the walls, looking at the coming Outcasts. Concentrating on his armor, he activated it and pulled out his lightsaber.  
  
The Outcasts marched forth toward the village walls. Master Link stepped up to the wall and had a look, "Time to kick some butt!"  
  
Anthony looked at the other fighters, "This is it...If this village falls with us in it, all of Arcadia will be overrun by the Outcasts!"  
  
"Not happening," said Master Link, pulling his two cutlasses out, and combining them together, forming a long sword, "We just have to hold our own for a while..."  
  
"And then what?" asked Deadly Warrior.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
"I hate surprises, especially if they come from you!" said Anthony, "Let's just hope it helps us..."  
  
Master Link nodded, "If not, then we'll just have to fight to the death..." he said coolly.  
  
"It's evil to speak about death at a time like this!" shouted a village warrior, "People, the battle for Arcadia has begun!"  
  
Master Link charged up a large ki blast and fired it toward the Outcasts, blowing them away and leaving a crater in the terrain. The Outcasts still marched forward, pushing the Outcasts in the front into the crater to fill it up, and walking over their comrades dead bodies.  
  
"Did you see that?" shouted a soldier.  
  
"I've seen that before..." replied Master Link with disgust, "They don't care about each other, they only care to level everything before them to the ground..."  
  
Bra picked up a blaster and stood beside the other fighters.  
  
Master Link turned to face her, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I want to help!"  
  
"Not this time..." he replied, "Go take shelter in the City Hall..."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No, go now!" he shot at her. Throwing the blaster down, she walked to the City Hall, where the rest of the villagers were.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" asked Anthony.  
  
"You stay out of my business, I stay out of your business..." replied Master Link without looking at him.  
  
As the Outcasts came closer, their very footsteps shook the earth, bringing fear to the hearts of the villagers. Inside the City Hall, they panicked. Bra sat in a corner, shaking to the trembling voices outside, and underneath from the earth. A young boy came and sat by her, "Are you scared?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So am I," he replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the cave beside the city, three forms watched as the skies turned dark with clouds.  
  
Mazada spoke, "Our adversary is in that village. The forces that brought me back told me..."  
  
Master Link looked at him, "Is that so?"  
  
"They also told me that this village will never exist after this day..."  
  
"It's dark out..." mused Master Link, "Probably one of the Outcasts tricks...Still, that means I can walk out in the open..."  
  
Kazashi looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I'm going to fight them from within their lines..." said Master Link.  
  
"That's suicide!" she said.  
  
"No, it's not..." said Oz quickly.  
  
"Got a better plan?" he asked.  
  
Mazada looked at Master Link, "Your power is great, but not great enough to take on them...I offer my powers to you!" he said.  
  
"Let's do it!" replied Master Link.  
  
Mazada's form dissolved into mist, and surrounded Master Link, lifting him up in the air before finally being absorbed into his body. Master Link felt the powers starting to flow through him.  
  
Getting up, he felt a new strength running through him, "Time to stop this!" he boomed, and ran at the Outcast army. 


	8. The First Battle

Chapter 7: The First Battle  
  
The fighters stood still, watching the Outcasts run quickly toward them.  
  
"They're close enough..." said Master Link. "It's time we destroyed them!"  
  
"A few more seconds..." replied Anthony...  
  
In a single moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity, the Outcasts' deafening footsteps grew louder and louder. They were almost at the walls. Some, who had guns, took aim at the towers and fired.  
  
"Shit, they got guns now!" shouted Master Link.  
  
"FIRE!" shouted Anthony, and everybody let loose their first wave of attack. He then concentrated, closing his eyes freezing in place, trying to gather as much psionic energy as possible. Master Link and Deadly Warrior fired a combined ball of ki energy at the masses underneath them, turning them into dust within nanoseconds. Anthony opened his eyes and looked down, "You will not take this world as your own! Guys, cover me!" he teleported down in the middle of the clearing Deadly Warrior and Master Link created.  
  
Immediately the Mobian soldiers started shooting arrows and firing their guns at their Gamemaster's attackers.  
  
Anthony turned around and saw a tall humanoid standing behind him, his sword above his head. Before he could bring it down, he stiffened and blew up. Behind him Master Link stood, his hand where the creature was.  
  
Anthony used his psionic power to throw a group of Outcasts who tried to attack Master Link from behind.  
  
Master Link turned around and sliced the handle of an axe that was coming down on him. "Anthony, get back to the village!"  
  
Anthony used his teleporting powers to move around the Outcasts, never wasting a second to cut them open. "Get back here!" shouted a warrior from the village.  
  
"Check that out!" Master Link said, amazed. "He's like the Nightcrawler!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
From the village a scream came, and a warrior fell to his knees with a hole in his chest.  
  
"What's going on?!" shouted Bra, looking around.  
  
A hovercraft appeared from the canyon behind the village, and made a quick landing. Immediately a couple dozen robots jumped out, lead by Packbell.  
  
The village chief attacked Packbell, but was shot by the roboticizer, quickly turning into a robot.  
  
"Now, destroy the Outcasts!" Packbell shouted.  
  
"What interest do you have in destroying the Outcasts?!" shouted a warrior.  
  
"Foolish Mobians." Said Packbell. "I'd have the undefeatable armies of the Outcasts under my command! Arcadia will perish!"  
  
The robots spread across the village, noticing the villagers hiding in the flying ship, the Omnirus. "Take them away!" Packbell said, turning to the lines of fighters, his weapon armed and ready. He started shooting at them randomly, transforming the unaware warriors into robots.  
  
Bra gasped as a robot grabbed her collar and pulled her off the Omnirus, which was taking off. She struggled, but was knocked out cold.  
  
Goku dodged Packbell's rays, which hit a Mobian warrior, and fired a ki blast at him, destroying his robotic body.  
  
Packbell laughed as he looked down to his destroyed shell. "I shall return!" he said before the batteries ran out. Instantly, the robots activated their hover boots and took off with their hostages.  
  
Goku and Raditz gave chase. "You'll never take them!"  
  
Raditz sped ahead, intercepting the fleeing robots. "Going somewhere?" his jaw dropped as he saw the robot he was talking to...  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"Move aside, human!" said Vegeta in a robotic voice.  
  
"Human?!" shouted Raditz. "Oh, you've asked for it!"  
  
Bra gasped. "No!"  
  
He clenched his fists, light radiating from them, and punched Vegeta's metallic body, easily piercing it and blowing the robot up.  
  
Bra screamed, her ki increasing as well as her temper. She broke away from the robot's grip, moved away, and zoomed back through the robot, blowing it up.  
  
"It's all your fault!" she charged at Raditz, who stood dumbstruck at the sight of this little girl attacking him.  
  
The Outcasts pushed Anthony, Deadly Warrior and Master Link back against the outer walls of the village, where they pinned them.  
  
The Outcast lines moved apart, as if making way for someone.  
  
A huge demonic figure walked toward them. From the distance the vampire Master Link stared in surprise. "It can't be!"  
  
The demon stopped a couple of feet before the village walls, and eyed all three of them, one at a time.  
  
"You fight bravely, yet you shouldn't exist all at once!"  
  
"Wha-what?!" Anthony spits out. The Outcast that was holding him against the wall tightened his grip around his throat.  
  
"You only talk when I tell you to!" shouted the demon. "For I am Caleb, Great leader of the Outcasts!"  
  
"Sorry...never heard of you..." Master Link spat out. "Not that I'd remember if I have."  
  
Caleb narrowed his eyes, then opened his mouth and shouted in front of Master Link's face, making him wince. "Talk about bad breath!"  
  
"ML, for once could you shut up!" Anthony shouted.  
  
Caleb pushed the Outcast pinning Master Link away, and grabbed him by the throat. Master Link choked.  
  
"You should not have come here, outsider..." Caleb straightened, and spread his wings. "Kill them..."  
  
The Outcasts raised their weapons and aimed at the three.  
  
"Stop!" came a shout on the village walls. Looking up, Caleb saw a person he would never have thought he would. The Outcasts lowered their weapons slightly, looking up.  
  
"It's you...and Mazada! He's supposed to be dead!"  
  
Vampire Master Link flew down in front of Caleb. "I don't mean to interfere with your business, nor do I wish to go against the Outcasts..." he said. "All I want is to watch those pathetic humans die!" he pointed at Master Link.  
  
Caleb's frown turned into a smile. "Very well..." he said. "Who do you wish to see go first?"  
  
At that moment Caleb didn't notice the small cloud hovering behind him, nor the Buffy gang taking aim in the towers of the village, nor the two Saiyans hovering overhead.  
  
"How about..." Vampire Master Link pondered, starting to transform. "YOU!"  
  
Master Link's ears turned Elven, his eyes turned red, his nails grew larger and so did his hair. At the end a pair of dragon wings appeared on his back.  
  
He pointed his hand at Caleb, who was all too ready for a move like that. He grabbed his attacker and lifted him up, then grabbed both of his dragon wings and tore them clean off. "Foolish!" he said, disgusted. The vampire Master Link shouted in pain. Caleb threw him on the ground.  
  
Immediately Buffy fired a bolt that struck Caleb through the heart and protruded from his chest, where his heart is supposed to be. "The Vampire Slayer?!" he seemed amused. "Who else have you recruited to die at my hands?" he pondered.  
  
Immediately the rest of the Scooby Gang showed up from the towers, and fired fiery arrows down at Caleb, who swatted them away with his hand. "I'm beyond you, foolish Slayer!" he screamed at Buffy and her gang.  
  
Goku and Raditz swept down and blasted Caleb off the ground, then Raditz followed him and attacked from underneath, shooting a Kamehameha at a very close range, covering Caleb in energy. However, Caleb stormed out of the blast and punched Raditz square on the jaw, knocking him out cold with a single hit. Goku attacked him, throwing punches and kicks like crazy. Caleb managed to block them all with ease, finally getting annoyed and punching Goku hard in the stomach, causing him to spit blood.  
  
Caleb grabbed Goku by the legs, and hoisted him up into the air. Caleb threw him up and charged up for two seconds, then let go a single beam of energy ascended after Goku. Raditz looked in shock as the beam hit Goku, ripping through his body and making bloody chunks fall off. He then turned around and shot another blast at the tower the Scooby Gang was in, which lit it aflame. Anthony suddenly kneed the Outcast pinning him, and both Deadly Warrior and Master Link broke out of the Outcasts' grip, charging together at Caleb.  
  
Anthony teleported on top of the tower, and away.  
  
Master Link and Deadly Warrior hit Caleb at the exact same moment, catching him off-guard. He fell back and knocked many Outcasts down. Master Link picked up his vampire counterpart. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The Outcasts helped Caleb back on his feet and attacked. An Outcast raised his mace above his head, but was intercepted and cut into two before he could lower it. Kazashi raised her sword and swing it at the attacking Outcasts, slicing them with ease. The remaining warriors in the village started firing their weapons again. Beside her Oz appeared, jumping on an Outcast and eating it.  
  
Anthony teleported into the village, gathering the few remaining living beings and teleporting out.  
  
Caleb got back on his feet. "You...All of you shall die! Outcasts, ATTACK!"  
  
Anthony showed up again, gathering up the remaining Mobian warriors and teleporting out again.  
  
The Outcasts gave a single shout of battle and ran at them. They all prepared themselves for battle. Kazashi closed her eyes. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Master Link shouted, knowing they can't hold much longer. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and everything was gone.  
  
The village disappeared, and so have the Outcasts. Master Link looked around, and saw Bra sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. "What just happened?"  
  
Anthony looked pale. "I used up my teleporting abilities..." he said, putting his hand on his head and wincing, then suddenly falling back. Buffy stopped him from falling down, then slowly lowered him to a sitting position.  
  
Master Link sat down next to Bra. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand behind her back.  
  
"Grandfather is dead..." she sobbed, looking at him with teary eyes.  
  
"My God! Vegeta..."  
  
She nodded. "Packbell and his robots came into the village while you were fighting outside, and turned everyone into robots...it was terrible!"  
  
"Packbell?" Master Link mused. "That guy's really asking for it!"  
  
"Raditz killed him!" she said between sobs. Master Link started comforting her.  
  
Figuring out what happened, Master Link frowned. "We should save them!"  
  
"Save who?" asked the vampire Master Link. "Where's Leona?"  
  
"She's been roboticized..."  
  
Oz gasped. "What?!"  
  
"And you're planning on saving her alone?" Anthony spoke up weakly, taking a sip from his bottle of amino water.  
  
Master Link nodded.  
  
"This won't work. Now, you may need some extra help..." said Anthony. "Packbell's defenses can see you coming from a mile away! You don't have a chance!"  
  
"Yes, I do..." replied Vampire Master Link.  
  
"It's too risky...You don't know Packbell like I do."  
  
"Fine..." Master Link sighed. "Why don't you teach me this technique?"  
  
"It's a psionic skill...It requires a lot of time and practice..."  
  
Master Link looked at him, "I'm a quick learner...Try me!"  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes. "You're overconfident..."  
  
"You believe that only your bloodline is endowed with psionic powers." He looked at Anthony, and silently, he talked to his mind. "You're wrong..."  
  
Anthony looked astonished. "How..."  
  
"Always had it..." he replied. "Still, I prefer some old fashion ki instead of mind tricks..."  
  
Master Link's vampire counterpart growled, a silver aura surrounding him. "Look, it you don't help us get Leona back, we'll do it on our own, Arcadia be damned!"  
  
Anthony narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, Gamemaster!" said Vampire Master Link. "Arcadia is the least of my concerns. I would see that it goes up in flames if it serves my purpose!"  
  
"Hey, HEY!" shouted Deadly Warrior, stepping in between them. "What you're planning to do, Master Link, is extremely difficult."  
  
Anthony nodded. "it's impossible..."  
  
Master Link drew a deep breath. "I'll take my chances..."  
  
The vampire counterpart stepped up to Master Link. "I'm coming with you..." he said.  
  
"What?" everybody gasped.  
  
Vampire Master Link sighed. "You heard me..." he said. "I've come back to help her!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Caleb looked at the Outcasts. "Don't fret, my brethren!" he boomed. "The humans may have escaped, but we've destroyed this village! They got on their weak ships, and they fled. Don't fret! This is merely another step toward our glorious conquest!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Packbell's arm mobbed slightly as his power-up process was completed. He sat up from his charging capsule and looked at his slaves, then at the Mobians they captured. "Be proud..." he said. "Soon you'll be defending Mobius more effectively, under my command!"  
  
The robots cheered. "Long live the new Hero of Arcadia; Packbell!"  
  
Packbell stood up, showing off his cape, which was similar to the Gamemaster's. He raised his hand to silence the robots. "I have heard about the prophecies about the Gamemaster, and I looked them up." He looked around the robot lines. "I found that they are false! Why would they be true, if he can't even stand up against the Outcasts? He can't not with any army that exists in all of Arcadia! No. I am the Hero. I am the Chosen One. I am the one who shall unite all of Arcadia together. Mr. Anthony Bault has some freak powers, but he is not the Gamemaster! Who, then, is the Gamemaster? I'll tell you who!" he raised his hands in the air, his cape flowing behind him. "I am the one you have been waiting for! I am your one savior! Join me willingly, or join me unwillingly!"  
  
The captured Mobians looked at one another. "We join you willingly..." they said.  
  
"Long live Packbell, the new Gamemaster of Arcadia!"  
  
(A/N: Can things get any worse? Find out in the next chapter.) 


	9. I, Robot

Chapter 8: I, Robot...  
  
Several miles away from Packbell's lair, Vampire Master Link stood on a cliff and looked at Packbell's headquarters. Anthony wasn't kidding when he said that it was very difficult to infiltrate, even more to deroboticize everyone and get away safely. Still, he knew he had to do it...  
  
He remembered his arrival to Arcadia, yet also remembered his adventures in Philo...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link stood in the plains, facing the Queen Vampire, Rae, who had just explained what she was. "Make me like you..." he said finally.  
  
"I...hardly even know you." She replied.  
  
Master Link narrowed his eyes. "Probably not..." he tightened his hand on the dagger he held, and slit his wrist open. "But you recognize this, don't you?" he let the blood flow out.  
  
She hissed, clearly drawn by the blood. "You don't know...I haven't drunk for weeks!" Unable to control herself, she attacked him, sinking her fangs into his neck, and taking him down to the ground.  
  
Master Link smiled weakly, knowing his plan had worked well...  
  
Smiling, he remembered what he did afterwards...  
  
Master Link decided to test the power, and shot a ki blast that blew the rock up. Rae turned to face him and he chuckled. She hissed at him. "You get stronger if you do more physical attack...everything increases!" she searched for another rock. "What do you want, more blood?"  
  
Master Link stepped forward. "What do you think I want?" he sneered. "More power!"  
  
Rae sighed. Master Link lunged at her, making her hit the ground hard as she landed on a few rock. "I'll let you get away with it one time...you do it again and..."  
  
She didn't have a chance to continue as Master Link sank his teeth in her neck. That was when he nearly drained the Queen Vampire's blood, stealing away her power.  
  
He skipped forward in Philo, remembering his first meeting with Oz.  
  
Curious, Master Link appears from behind a tree. "Who are you?" he stares.  
  
She turns around to face him. I'm Oz...Who are you?"  
  
"Master Link." He replied. "What are you doing here, Oz?"  
  
"Um...I got lost..." said Oz. Master Link nodded in response. "Well, uh...W- why are you here?"  
  
" I don't know anymore..." Master Link said. "Where are you heading, that makes you get lost at sea?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Master Link shook his head. "Home..."  
  
"Wait...I lied...I don't have a home..."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes...me and my people were created and...we got no home." Oz corrected herself. "Unless you count a puny little test tube as a home..."  
  
"Then where are you really going?"  
  
Um...I don't remember...I was just flying around wallowing in self-pity when I saw this island so I decided to land and rest for a while..."  
  
After that everything was messed up. He went on a power craze and killed two of the strongest warriors that that world has known before he powered down. He then found himself outcast...until Omega arrived and brought him back to Arcadia...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vampire Master Link closed his eyes. Was everything he did really worth it? He managed to return to Arcadia, but not after causing a huge mess and tons of pain.  
  
Maybe...they deserved that for trying to stop him. But did they deserve it really?  
  
Grunting in disgust, he couldn't figure out exactly what the reason behind his actions were, but whatever they were, they were really disturbing in more than one way.  
  
Breaking his line of thoughts, Bra spoke up. "What is your plan?  
  
The other Master Link sighed. "I don't have one..." he answered plainly.  
  
"This is foolish!" said Giles. "We needn't stay here and support your suicidal plans which will end up in turning us all into tin men!"  
  
"We're leaving!" said Buffy.  
  
"Whoa! We are?" Xander asked. "Whatever happened to the thirst for action, the Slayer duties?"  
  
"Shut up, Xander!" Willow said.  
  
"I left it back in Sunnydale..." Buffy said, and turned around. The rest of the Scooby gang followed through a small portal.  
  
"Why?" came a strange voice. "Why are they leaving?"  
  
Vampire Master Link recognized that voice, and turned to face the girl who stood there. "Guys, this is Oz." he said. "Master Link met her in Philo when he was sent there..."  
  
"he caused a lot of trouble there..." Oz smiled. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Oh, just raid the most highly defended complex in all of Arcadia..." said Master Link. "It's owned by Packbell  
  
"Leona's in there?"  
  
He nodded. "Packbell's roboticized her, and many other people. I shall go get them out..."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Oz, I want you to stay here with the others..." Vampire Master Link said, and looked at Bra. "I want the two of you to look after one another until I get back, okay?"  
  
Bra nodded.  
  
"Why can't we come with you?" Oz asked. "I could help!"  
  
Vampire Master Link shook his head. "This is nothing like the fight I had on that island, or the demon, or even the possessed Hope!"  
  
Anthony Bault blinked. "Are we missing something?"  
  
"Tell you about it later!" he said. "We have to act quickly..."  
  
The two Master Links looked at each other. "Not a chance!" said Master Link.  
  
"You know it's inevitable..." said Vampire Master Link.  
  
"Why would I fuse with a vampire?!" he asked.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mind when I was transformed into one!"  
  
"You must have hit your head hard when you landed."  
  
"No I didn't!" Vampire Master Link exclaimed.  
  
"He did kill two of Philo's strongest fighters..." Oz said, silencing everybody.  
  
"You did what?!" Master Link shouted.  
  
"He's tried to redeem himself...he fought a Demigod specter and beat him." Oz said immediately.  
  
"What?" shouted Master Link.  
  
"Sigmund..." said Vampire Master Link.  
  
"He's returned?"  
  
"He's trapped in the void."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"GUYS!" shouted Deadly Warrior. "Packbell? Robots? Rescue mission?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Packbell looked at his radar and laughed. "Those humans really believe that they can hide from my detectors?" he said, amused. "Too bad they don't know what I've got in store for them!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Too bad Packbell won't know what hit him!" said Vampire Master Link, looking at Master Link. You're ready?"  
  
Master Link sighed. "I guess..."  
  
The two of them zoomed down to Packbell's lair.  
  
"Here they come!" Packbell chuckled, starting to flip some switches. "Let's see what they're made of!"  
  
The two Master Links landed on their feet and walked toward the lair. Several laser turrets turned and fired at them, but they jumped out of its way in time. Splitting up, they headed in opposite directions, still heading toward the huge structure where Packbell was.  
  
Vampire Master Link jumped on top of a gun, and the others turned and fired at it, blowing it up to bits. He hissed in disgust. "Is that the best you can do?" he shouted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Packbell sneered, and opened the gates. "Let's see what you can do now!"  
  
Immediately, the two Master Links entered, only to be greeted by Team Master Link, all armed with roboticizer guns. They fired all at once. Vampire Master Link raised a shield that blocked the rays, and narrowed his eyes. "You want it like this, then?" he sneered, and attacked the closest robot, which was Shampoo. He slammed the robot on the ground and shot a single ki blast at it, causing it to stop moving.  
  
Looking up, Vampire Master Link found himself surrounded by the other robots, their roboticizer guns aimed at him...  
  
They all fired.  
  
Master Link stared at his vampire counterpart as he struggled to stop the transformation in vain. His eyes narrowed. "Packbell!" he shouted in fury, and emitted a great light that sent the other robots backwards through the wall.  
  
Mecha Master Link got up, and talked in a robotic tone. "You cannot pass!" he said.  
  
Master Link just stared. "How could this...?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, Anthony and Deadly Warrior teleported behind two Outcast robots, and sliced them up with their swords. "Let's find a way inside..." said Deadly warrior.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
BATTLE: MASTER LINK VS. MECHA (VAMPIRE) MASTER LINK  
  
Mecha Master Link stood in front of Master Link. "I know you can hear me..." said Master Link. "You can fight this!"  
  
"Your words are in vain!" Mecha Master Link replied. "You cannot win!"  
  
Master Link's eyes narrowed. "In this case..." he said. "You leave me no choice!"  
  
Golden aura surrounded Master Link, burning and strengthening. He charged at Mecha Master Link, who held his ground. Master Link threw a punch, but Mecha Master Link dodged it with incredible speed. "What the--?"  
  
Mecha Master Link appeared over Master Link and kicked him into the ground. "I am superior to you in every way!" he said. "I have been freed from my human shell!"  
  
Master Link groaned and got on his feet, then punched Mecha Master Link, denting the metal and throwing him back. "You're not superior! You don't even have your mind!"  
  
Master Link's mind worked frantically, trying to find some way to bring him back to his senses. "Oz!" he thought. He brought this girl from Philo, and he'll be damned if he didn't care for her well being, even if just a little.  
  
How would he be able to bring her in here without putting her in harm's way?  
  
"You can never defeat me!" Mecha Master Link said. Master Link slammed him against the wall. "Maybe, but until I find a way to restore you..." He pinned him against the wall, and planted his two cutlasses through Mecha Master Link's chest. "You'll stay here, bound to this wall!"  
  
Master Link turned and walked into the complex, ready to face Packbell.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony and Deadly Warrior teleported inside the complex, finding themselves in a wide corridor. "This place is like a labyrinth!" Deadly Warrior exclaimed.  
  
"I've been here before..." said Anthony. "I believe I can get us straight to Packbell..."  
  
"You know this is suicide?"  
  
"I couldn't agree more..."  
  
"Why don't you let me handle this alone while you go get some backup?"  
  
"And leave you to pull your crazy stunts ? Not a chance..."  
  
The two walked through the corridor, reaching the door at the end and watching out for any traps or robots that might appear.  
  
"Where does this lead?" Deadly Warrior asked.  
  
"This leads to the control room. That's where Packbell usually is..." Anthony replied. "Still, I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We managed to get in too easily. Be on your toes."  
  
Anthony reached his hand down to the button beside the door, and pushed it.  
  
The door slid open.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
BATTLE: GAMEMASTER ANTHONY AND DEADLY WARRIOR VS. GAMEMASTER PACKBELL  
  
"You're finally here!" Packbell exclaimed. "I was starting to get bored."  
  
Anthony Bault and Deadly Warrior looked around the room at the Mobians and roboticized Outcasts alike.  
  
Packbell stepped down his throne. "Yes...those people have pledged their allegiance to me. I am the Gamemaster, Anthony Bault. Your time is over!"  
  
Packbell drew his sword. "This is the Sun Sword...a legend among the Nomads, which the Outcasts have thwarted. Now...this legendary weapon shall destroy you both, and all your friends outside!" he raised the sword upwards, and a single beam of light intensified and penetrated the roof.  
  
Outside, Oz and Bra watched as a large beam of light shot up from the complex.  
  
"What's going on?" Oz asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Bra replied.  
  
"I think we must go check on them..."  
  
"No...Master Link told us to stay here and wait..."  
  
Oz shrugged, and walked toward the complex.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Bra, and followed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Packbell swung his sword in his hand. "I have waited for this for the longest time!" he said. "Now I will kill you!"  
  
Deadly warrior looked shocked. "The Nomad armies are defeated? The Warriors???"  
  
Packbell snickered. "Yes...now fight for their honor!" he spoke to the Nomad. "Show me what the desert people are made of!"  
  
Anthony tightened his grip on the Gamemaster's Sword, and Deadly Warrior swung his twin swords out and attacked Packbell, who shattered both swords with a single swipe of the Sun Sword. Anthony stared as the Sword started glowing. Packbell looked at him. "Anything that gets in touch with the blade will be destroyed!" he shouted. "I'd like to see you go!" he attacked.  
  
Anthony activated his armor and dodged the attack, bringing his sword down on the back of Packbell's head.  
  
Packbell blocked the attack with the Sun Sword, and watched as the heat of the blade melted the Gamemaster Sword away. He kicked Anthony in the gut. Two robots grabbed Anthony by the arms and lifted him up for Packbell, who stepped closer and drew the sword back, then swiftly brought it forward. Deadly Warrior grabbed Packbell's arm, and struggled to move it back. Packbell turned and slapped Deadly Warrior, sending him sliding across the floor, then walked toward him with the Sun Sword glowing in his hand. "Die!"  
  
Deadly Warrior grabbed his sword from the ground, but Packbell brought his foot down, breaking the blade. Deadly Warrior swung the broken sword, cutting Packbell's robotic hand off.  
  
The Sun Sword fell on the ground, and cooled down immediately. Packbell looked at where his hand was, then back at Deadly Warrior. "You shall be great in my service!" He pointed his roboticizer at Deadly Warrior, and tightened his finger on the trigger.  
  
A beam struck him from behind, stunning him. Changes started taking place and the metallic form of Packbell started turning into flesh. Turning around, he saw Leona standing with a roboticizer gun in hand. "Surprised?" she asked. "I managed to reverse the effect of this thing!"  
  
She pointed it at herself, and fired.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Leona touched her cheek, glad to see that she no longer was a robot. Packbell grabbed his arm where the missing hand was supposed to be. "How did you...?"  
  
Leona smiled. "I managed not to lose myself during the transformation. When I got here, I hacked into your mainframe and managed to tap into the robots' programming." She paused for a second and watched as her words sunk in. "Then I changed that programming. Those robots follow me!"  
  
Packbell felt the blood starting to leave his face. "How--?"  
  
Leona just stared. "Your time is up, Packbell!"  
  
Packbell staggered toward Leona. "B-but...I'm starting t-to feel new things! Human things!"  
  
Leona raised her own gun at Packbell's head. "I don't believe you."  
  
Anthony got up and groaned. "Leona...I think he's right."  
  
"I swear...I've seen the wrong of my ways!" Packbell sobbed. Master Link entered the room and looked.  
  
Leona stared at the observing robots. "Go deroboticize yourselves immediately, and get the hell out of this place!"  
  
Packbell turned to face Anthony. "I'm sorry..." he pleaded.  
  
Anthony nodded. "You've seen the wrongs you've done. I'm glad it's behind us now."  
  
Anthony turned around and walked toward the exit. Deadly Warrior picked up the Sun Sword and examined it. Master Link looked at them, then at Leona. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
Leona looked at him. "Packbell has turned good."  
  
Packbell nodded and smiled at Master Link, then turned to face Leona. His eyes narrowed as he unsheathed a small dagger and planted it into Leona's abdomen.  
  
Master Link's eyes widened, and he shouted in rage. "LIAR!"  
  
He charged at Packbell as Leona stood, looking at the blood gushing out of her wound, a shocked look frozen on her face. Packbell got up as Leona fell on her knees, numb.  
  
Master Link punched Packbell in the gut, throwing him backwards toward the control panel.  
  
Packbell laughed. "You are all fools!"  
  
Anthony pulled his Gamemaster Sword and stared. Jumping, Master Link landed directly on Packbell, grabbing his face and slamming him through the control panel. Packbell let out a single, bloodcurdling scream as the electric current swept through him body.  
  
The place darkened, and the secondary generators kicked in. Anthony looked at Packbell, who was a smoking chunk of limp meat.  
  
Master Link stepped up to Leona, who laid down motionless on her side. He turned her face-up and looked at her.  
  
"Leona..."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey."  
  
Vampire Master Link and Oz stormed in. The vampire stared in disbelief. "No..."  
  
"How bad is the wound?" she whispered. Master Link looked at the dagger still halfway through Leona and shook his head. "You'll be alright." He choked.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." Leona said, a little louder than a whisper. She closed her eyes.  
  
"No!" Master Link shouted. "Leona!"  
  
"My time has come..." she sighed. "I love you...forever."  
  
Master Link held her hand tightly, and a tear ran down his cheek. "No...Leona. You can't go. I won't let you go!"  
  
Leona shook slightly. "Take me outside..."  
  
Master Link picked her up, not believing how light she felt, and walked out of the room. The others followed him. She looked up. "Destroy the Outcasts..."  
  
Stepping out into the sunlight, he looked at Leona's eyes, which stared blankly upwards. He set her down slowly and looked at Anthony. "There must be something you know...do some psionics and fix her up quickly!"  
  
Anthony set down by Master Link, and looked at Leona's wound. He closed his eyes and concentrated, then opened them quickly.  
  
"She's beyond my help..."  
  
Master Link looked at Anthony in disbelief. "Don't you walk away on me now!" he shouted. "Heal her!"  
  
Master Link glared at Anthony Bault, his eyes turning fiery red. Deadly Warrior and Vampire Master Link grabbed him just before he lunged at Anthony.  
  
Master Link growled loudly. "Let go!"  
  
Deadly Warrior shook his head. "No!"  
  
Anthony got up. "Let him go..." he closed his eyes. Master Link charged at him angrily.  
  
Master Link's fist collided with Anthony's jaw, knocking him off his feet. Anthony sat up quickly just as Master Link was ready for another blow. Anthony's hands shot up, and tightened around Master Link's temples, making him cease moving.  
  
Anthony rubbed his jaw and looked at Master Link. "It's only temporary." He said. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this." He walked away.  
  
Master Link fell on the ground by Leona, who was already drawing her last breath. He leaned forward toward her, and for the first time in front of everybody, he cried.  
  
Vampire Master Link looked at Team Master Link. "You have heard what Leona said." He said, his voice shaking. "There's only one thing left to do!"  
  
Gilder nodded. "Yes..."  
  
Vampire Master Link nodded. "We shall fulfill Leona's last wish. No Outcast is to keep breathing for long after this day!" he sneered. "Onwards to the Zephyrus! We shall tear Mobotropolis away from the Outcasts, at any cost!"  
  
Anthony Bault watched the team leave, and put his hand on his jaw, healing it. He watched as Master Link picked up Leona and followed the team. Deadly Warrior walked up to him. "It's time for the final battle." He said.  
  
Anthony nodded. The battle was to take place in Mobotropolis now. 


	10. Mobotropolis Under Siege

Chapter 9: Mobotropolis Under Siege  
  
Master Link showed up from the south, walking alone toward the city. Caleb took notice and smirked. "Finally decided to show up..." he said. "I was starting to think you'd never show up here!"  
  
Stopping in front of Caleb, Master Link glared at him. "I have come here to give you one last warning: get out of this city, or all hell will break loose!"  
  
Caleb shook his head. "You do not scare me with your empty words! Even if you destroy a thousand Outcasts, ten thousand will take their place. You should give up and join our ranks while there is still time for you!"  
  
Master Link narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I will never turn to your side, and I made a promise to fight every last one of you as long as I have a breath in my body!"  
  
The Outcasts burst into laugher. "I don't get it." Caleb said. "Have you come to fight...or are you a messenger?" he taunted.  
  
Master Link's temper started rising. "This is your final warning. Will you draw back from Mobotropolis?"  
  
Caleb smiled. "Of course not!"  
  
Master Link closed his eyes and sighed. "Then...there is no other way."  
  
Behind Master Link, the Zephyrus and the Omnirus appeared, firing their cannons at them, striking on either sides of Caleb, who groaned in pain and fell on his knee. Master Link kicked him in the face, knocking him back.  
  
Thunder clapped above, and lightning split through the heavens and the earth. The clouds started to rain heavily.  
  
Caleb kicked Master Link back and jumped back on his feet, frowning. The cannons fired again, killing off several Outcasts with every strike.  
  
Aboard the Zephyrus, Vampire Master Link looked down at the battlefield, his face completely void of any emotions. Oz stood a short distance behind him, watching as the water triggered his transformation, turning him into a Saiyan as it always had since he'd fallen into the Cursed Springs.  
  
Caleb smiled. "You've got guts coming here..." he said. "But you still cannot beat me! Show him the prisoners!"  
  
Immediately the Outcasts pushed several prisoners forward, including Knuckles and many other Mobians and humans he didn't know.  
  
Caleb smiled. "If you do not retreat this instant...I shall slay them all!"  
  
Master Link looked at them, and saw the desperate looks on their faces. Silently wishing he would either back off or attack. Either way, Master Link knew he had to act quickly.  
  
"Well?" Caleb demanded.  
  
Master Link closed his eyes. "Let them go..."  
  
"Ten seconds! Walk away or they die!" Caleb boomed.  
  
Master Link nodded.  
  
On the Zephyrus, Vampire Master Link stared down at them. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Anthony Bault looked. "What is he onto this time?" he asked, and teleported to the Omnirus.  
  
Deadly Warrior shrugged. "He knows what he's doing..."  
  
Anthony shook his head, and teleported in for a closer look.  
  
Master Link stared at Caleb, trying to come up with a plan when he heard Anthony speak to him telepathically. "What are you up to?"  
  
"He's got prisoners...I can't attack him as long as he's got them!"  
  
Anthony appeared beside him, looking straight at Caleb.  
  
Caleb laughed. "You've finally decided to show up..."  
  
"Release them..." Anthony said.  
  
"How about not?" Caleb smiled. "Not that you'd be able to do anything about it!"  
  
Master Link sneered behind Anthony, staring at Caleb with disgust.  
  
Caleb chuckled. "You shall all die...just like that foolish Poseidonian girl you had, Link!"  
  
An aura exploded around Master Link as he went Super Saiyan. "Why, you..." he charged at Caleb, slamming into his gut, and throwing him back.  
  
Anthony Bault activated his Gamemaster armor and fired a ki wave that paralyzed the Outcasts holding the prisoners, then drew his sword and faced the other Outcasts. Immediately they were on him, pushing him backwards with massive force.  
  
The Zephyrus and the Omnirus started firing everything they got at the Outcast horde.  
  
Vampire Master Link jumped off the Zephyrus with Oz, and landed on the ground with great power, sending cracks in every direction. He got up and quickly blasted his ki at the Outcasts who were right on him. Oz spread her wings and rose off the ground, grabbing Vampire Master Link's waist by her legs and pulling him off the ground as well.  
  
"Take me straight ahead!" VML shouted, firing at the Outcasts. A fiery arrow tore through Oz's wing, sending both VML and her slamming onto the ground. Immediately the Outcasts were all over them, crushing them.  
  
A sudden glow surrounded the two, and blasted the Outcasts away, tearing them apart. Deadly Warrior glared. "You are not hogging all the fun to yourselves!"  
  
VML shook his head. "There's plenty left for everyone."  
  
A huge explosion shook the ground underneath their feet. Several forms appeared lead by Omega, blasting immense beams of energy at everybody.  
  
"Hello..." Omega said, landing in front of Vampire Master Link. "I got the Old Council to join us. I also contacted the Rift Hunters, but they seem to have quiet a lot on their hands already, fighting their own battles against the Outcasts."  
  
"Well I'm glad they didn't kill you..." said VML. "Still, that wouldn't make much of a difference if you don't stop talking and start fighting!"  
  
Omega nodded and drew two blaster, aiming and firing at the oncoming Outcasts.  
  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault felt like he was being torn apart and crushed at the same time as the Outcasts continued charging forward, with him trapped among them and getting beaten up from every side. He shouted in agony, and tried to concentrate for a second, which would be enough for him to teleport the hell out of this mass of Outcasts.  
  
Master Link crashed through the walls into the Royal palace, and Caleb followed, grinning. "Had enough?"  
  
Master Link shook his head and wiped the blood from his face. "I haven't even started!"  
  
Caleb charged at Master Link, sending him all the way through the corridor, then charged at him, hitting him with awesome force in the gut. Master Link spat some blood. Caleb laughed. "Pathetic little human...that is all you are in the end. A mere human who decided to be a hero and save the world." He twisted his fist, which was still on Master Link's gut. ML screamed in pain. Caleb started punching him with his other hand, sending him through the wall behind him.  
  
Master Link fell within the throne room, which was dark, gloomy and completely trashed. He was breathing with difficulty and bleeding all over. Caleb stood over him, slamming a foot down on his shoulder and pinning him onto the ground. "It's over, Link..." he said. "You should realize that by now."  
  
Caleb twisted his leg, crushing the shoulder. Master Link cried in agony.  
  
Caleb smirked. "If you beg now...I might make your death a swift one...unlike her death!"  
  
Master Link felt his rage build up rapidly. He closed his eyes and grabbed Caleb's leg, twisting it and throwing him off. He got up, his aura brightening and growing. "Do not even mention her again!"  
  
Caleb laughed. "Oh, I hit a soft spot, didn't I?"  
  
Master Link shouted, and his aura flared. Caleb just watched. "Is this all you got? Leveling up?"  
  
Master Link, now Super Saiyan level 2, smiled and stared at Caleb. "I've got a lot more..." he started glowing and stepped toward Caleb, who stepped forward as well. "Give me your best shot, human!"  
  
Master Link fired a golden beam of energy at him, sending him crashing through the wall.  
  
The Outcasts attacking Anthony looked up at Caleb, who slammed into one of the Palace towers, destroying it. Anthony gasped, unable to believe that they stopped. He struggled away from their grip, and concentrated, teleporting onto the Zephyrus and collapsing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
FINAL BATTLE PART ONE: SUPER SAIYAN MASTER LINK VS. CALEB  
  
Battlefield: Mobian Royal Palace  
  
Song: The Kinslayer by Nightwish  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Master Link stood on top of a tower within the Royal Palace and stared at Caleb standing on top of another tower. He smirked and uncrossed his arms, then took off, charging at Caleb. Caleb charged at him right away.  
  
They collided over the palace, and Caleb knocked Master Link down through the dome. "GAH!"  
  
Master Link slammed onto the floor, sending great turmoil throughout the palace.  
  
Caleb crashed down on top of Master Link, knocking him down several floors.  
  
Master Link groaned in pain but managed to throw Caleb through the wall. He followed and smirked. "Caleb...it seems your time is over!" he grabbed him with his good hand and threw him upwards through the ceiling.  
  
Caleb flew back on top of a tower and breathed deeply. "You shall never be one to take me down!"  
  
Master Link fired a huge blast at the tower, destroying it.  
  
On board the Zephyrus, Piccolo sat Anthony up. "Take this..." he said, holding a Senzu Bean in front of his mouth. "It'll make you feel better!"  
  
Anthony ate it, and felt himself regain his strength. He stood up and looked at the Mobian Royal Palace, which was being destroyed bit by bit. "WHAT?!" he shouted, and took off the Zephyrus, heading straight toward the battle.  
  
Caleb appeared behind Master Link, and grabbed his crushed shoulder with his hand tightly, ripping the shattered bones out. Master Link shouted in agony.  
  
Deadly Warrior narrowed his eyes and gathered energy, then fired it at Caleb.  
  
Caleb threw Master Link straight at the ki energy, which exploded upon impact. Master Link fell into the Mobian palace like a rag doll.  
  
Master Link landed on the ground, and heard Mazada's voice in his head. "ML..."  
  
He sighed. "It's hopeless to fight his like this..."  
  
Mazada growled. "I have a plan. All I need is your concentration for a few moments..."  
  
Vampire Master Link glared. "This can't be!" he shouted, and jumped toward Caleb, followed by Oz. "Gilder, give me as much firepower as the Zephyrus can possibly have!" he shouted behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
FINAL BATTLE PART TWO: SKY FIGHTERS ALLIANCE AND HEROES OF ARCADIA VS. CALEB  
  
Battlefield: Mobian Royal Palace Ruins  
  
Song: End of All Hope by Nightwish  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Anthony Bault fired a wave of psionic energy at Caleb, knocking him back. Deadly Warrior flew over Caleb and fired some raw energy at him, knocking him down toward the Outcasts, who were being annihilated by the Old Council.  
  
Omega stared up and fired his cannon at Caleb, knocking him back upwards straight to VML, who fired an energy beam at Caleb and stared at the two flying ships.  
  
Suddenly Caleb reached up and grabbed VML's throat, and tightened his grip on it. Oz jumped on his head and sank her claws down into his skull. "Let him go!"  
  
Caleb arched and grabbed Oz off his head, and slammed her onto the ground. Staring at VML he smirked. "You care for this one as well..."  
  
He raised his foot and went crashing down toward Oz. VML shouted and stormed after him. Caleb swung his arm at him, knocking him away and speeding downwards straight at Oz, who cowered on the ground.  
  
A hand grabbed Caleb from behind and pulled him back with incredible force, then turned him around. "You are NOT touching anybody else!" Mazada shouted, and punched Caleb in the jaw.  
  
VML breathed out and looked at the Zephyrus, contacting its crew telepathically. "NOW!"  
  
On the Zephyrus, Gilder turned the ship sideways, revealing the cannons.  
  
"MOONSTONE CANNON!"  
  
"DRAGON CANNON!"  
  
"JUSENKYO CANNON!"  
  
"MASTER CANNON!"  
  
In unison everybody shouted. "FIRE!!!"  
  
The Omnirus fired their cannons at the same time, aimed at Caleb.  
  
VML dived down and grabbed Oz, then moved away. "Everybody, leave this place NOW!"  
  
Mazada held Caleb firmly in the way of the cannons.  
  
"You fool!" Caleb shouted. "You shall die with me!"  
  
Mazada smirked. "No, I won't..."  
  
Caleb was hit straight on, and shouted as the energy from the explosions pushed both him and Mazada back through the palace, tearing it apart as they went.  
  
Master Link sat up weakly, wincing from his shoulder. He managed to get on his feet and turned around just in time to see the energy closing in on him. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the heat from the energy increasing. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded with light.  
  
"So this is what dying feels like..." his voice echoed around him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Over the ruins of the palace, Anthony Bault stared down in disbelief. "Mobotropolis..."  
  
VML appeared beside him, holding Oz in his arms. He watched the beam of energy sweep across the city, wiping everything in its path and making its way onto the horizon, where it exploded, showering everybody with bright light.  
  
"Merry fuckin' Christmas!" he shouted at it.  
  
Oz opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?"  
  
He smiled. "It's over..." he said. "Let's return home..."  
  
"Home?!" Deadly Warrior protested.  
  
"Yes...I have found a home elsewhere..." VML replied. "I'm sorry, guys. That is where I belong now."  
  
"Can you put me down now?" Oz asked.  
  
VML put her down and looked at Omega, who blinked. "Need help with the portals?"  
  
"Please..."  
  
Clicking several buttons on a device, Omega opened a portal. "I wish you didn't have to leave..."  
  
VML put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, then walked into the portal, holding Oz's hand.  
  
Mobotropolis, although in ruins, has been freed of the Outcasts. This, they knew, was the first step toward drawing the Outcasts back where they belong. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The clean-up crew was digging through the ruins of Mobotropolis in order to clear the path for it to be rebuilt.

From the ruins of the Royal Palace a form appeared, limping slowly out of it.

Pan and Bra, who were sitting silently beside the now docked Zephyrus, looked at the person walking out of the Palace.

Bra's eyes brightened. "Master Link?" she squeaked, looking over at Pan.

Without another word they jumped up and ran toward him, stopping when they saw the blood all over him, and the clear wound on his shoulder. "Oh, no!" Bra said, tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Pan managed to choke out.

Master Link nodded. "Get Piccolo...he knows what to do."

Pan nodded, and ran off to summon Piccolo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A helicopter landed and the door slid open. Sonic and Amy jumped off, followed by the others.

Anthony Bault turned to face them, and smiled. "Thank God!" he headed toward them. "Are you alright?"

"We are..." said Sonic. "What happened here?"

"The Outcasts..." Anthony said. "They caused this..." he looked at the Zephyrus, and decided not to tell them the rest.

Staring into the horizon, he sighed.

We may have freed Mobotropolis from the Outcasts, but we still have a long way to go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Master Link was standing alone in Knothole, where the ones who fell during the reign of Robotnick were buried. Specifically, he was standing in front of a grave that had the name Leona Poseidon cared on its gravestone. A silent tear rolled down his cheek, unseen.

The first victim to fall to the Outcasts was the one he loved more than the world itself. He bent down and placed a bouquet of roses on Leona's grave, and wiped his tear. "Goodbye, Leona..." he said in a shaky voice. "I...miss you."

He turned to face Vegeta's grave. "Vegeta, you have proven yourself to us all. A Prince by heart..."

Turning around, he walked to his team, who were dressed in black just as he was. Nobody said a word, but they all knew that more would fall before this is over...

THE BEGINNING

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who read this fic and enjoyed it. The Outcast Saga shall continue in 2004. See you then!


End file.
